


Advent 2012

by saphire_dance



Category: DCU, DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Advent Calendar, Holidays, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-01
Updated: 2014-02-10
Packaged: 2017-11-20 00:01:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 4,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/579072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saphire_dance/pseuds/saphire_dance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Advent over on Tumblr. A series of short prompt based holiday ficbits leading to eventual Jason/Tim relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hot Cocoa

There was a basket on his kitchen counter. Jason glared at it. It didn't belong here and now he was going to have to upgrade his security system. Again. 

A quick review of the security footage showed Tim leaving the basket, he hadn't even bothered to try to evade the cameras. He even grinned and waved before he left. Cheeky little bastard.

The basket had three different tins, filled with cookies, and a thermos. A warm thermos. Jason made a happy sound when he opened the thermos and the chocolatey smell filled the air. Alfred's hot chocolate.

He hadn't really liked hot chocolate as a kid. They only had that powdery mix stuff, and they couldn't afford to make it with milk. It always tasted weak and gross. 

But Alfred's hot chocolate was the best. Better than anything you could buy at those expensive coffee shops that Jason still felt too poor to go into. Seriously five bucks for coffee was highway robbery.

Jason poured the hot chocolate into a mug, and grabbed some of the cookies. Maybe he'd leave his security system alone for awhile, see if there where anymore holiday surprises headed his way.


	2. Caroling

Jason was trying to sleep, but whoever was knocking on his door was not going away. He pulled the gun out from under his pillow and stomped out to open the door.

Tim smiled despite the loaded weapon being shoved in his face. "Good you're up. We won't be late."

"No I'm not up. I'm going back to bed as soon as you fuck off."

"I brought coffee." Tim holds up a cup of coffee, not even a paper cup, but one of those pretentious reusable cups from Moon Dollars. There was a cartoon animal in a Santa hat on it. 

"I don't need your frou-frou coffee. What do you want?"

"Caroling at the children's hospital." Tim holds up the garment bag in his other hand. "I brought your suit."

Jason finally stops pointing the gun in Tim's face. "Are you fucking with me?" When he'd still been Robin, Alfred had stuffed him in a suit every year to drag him and Bruce caroling along with a bunch of other people from Wayne Enterprise. There was a charity ball after to raise money for the hospital as well. 

"No, I promised Alfred I'd get you to come."

"That is... You are evil, kid." Involving Alfred, that was dirty pool. Jason grabs the suit and the coffee from Tim, and walks back to his bedroom "How much time do we have?" 

"We need to be there by three. It's 1:30 now." Jason can hear Tim come in and shut the door. "You can keep the mug, it's a gift."

Jason laughed as he started getting dressed. Now Tim was just being ridiculous.


	3. Naughty or Nice

The only decent things about these stupid charity balls was the free champagne. Jason didn't really like champagne, but it was better than being sober for this. He'd tried to skip out, bad enough he'd been dragged out caroling, but Tim and Bruce had flanked him and dragged him to the waiting car.

"Naughty or nice?" Tim asked, handing Jason another champagne flute.

"Naughty. What else?"

"I knew you'd say that." Tim glances around the ballroom, before jerking his head in the direction of the exit. "Come on."

Jason downed the champagne in one gulp setting the glass down on the nearest flat surface. Where are we going?"

"You chose naughty."

"That answers nothing." Jason couldn't see Tim's face, but he just knew he had that stupid smug grin on his face.

He didn't know where Tim was leading him, so he was very surprised when after they slipped out of the ballroom Tim dragged him into the coat room.

Tim locked the door behind them and turned to Jason with a look on his face that Jason could only describe as determined. He dropped to his knees and reached for Jason's belt.

"What the hell?" Jason grabbed Tim's wrists, holding him still. "What are you doing?"

"I thought that would be obvious."

"I think blowing me in a coatroom is not where our relationship was five minutes ago."

"It's not there yet either." Tim leaned forward and nuzzled Jason's hand.

“Oh geeze. Are you high? How much champagne have you had?” This was not how he expected Tim to act.

“Not as much as you’ve had.” Tim smirked.

Jason narrowed his eyes. “So you are drunk?”

“No. Like I said I knew you’d pick naughty.”

“You are impossible.” Jason used his grip on Tim’s wrists to pull him to his feet. “What was the plan if I had said nice?” Tim glanced away. “Nuh-uh, don’t be like that. I know you had a plan even if you were sure I wouldn’t pick it.”

“I was going to take you out to the coffee shop outside and then walk through the park to the roasted chestnut vendor.”

Now Tim was blushing. Fucking ridiculous. Jason let go of Tim’s wrists and leaned down to kiss him. “Naughty or nice, Tim?”

Tim chewed on his lip, looking as if Jason had asked him what the secret of the universe was or something. “Nice,” he finally whispered.

Jason wrapped his arm around Tim’s shoulder, leading him out of the coatroom. “Let’s go. I’ll even buy you one of those stupidly expensive coffees.”


	4. Candy Cane

Tim stirred his hot chocolate with the candy cane. He lifted the slightly melted stick to his mouth and Jason suddenly regretted turning down the coatroom blowjob. Just a little.

He nudged Tim’s foot with his after Tim returned his candy cane to his cup. “So want to let me in on the plan here?”

“Plan?”

“Yeah the one where you shower me with gifts and attempt to seduce me?”

“Oh. We want you to come home for Christmas. That’s why the gifts and the caroling.”

“And the seduction? Come on, Tim, I know Alfred didn’t plan that part.” 

“That’s just what I want for Christmas.” Jason almost couldn’t hear Tim over the sounds in the coffee shop.

“Huh, really?”

“Really” If Tim had looked at him like that in the coatroom they’d probably still be in there.

Jason looked down at his own cup of cocoa, stirring it with the mostly melted candy cane. “You got plans for tomorrow?”

“I hadn’t... No not really.”

Jason nudged Tim’s foot again. “Want to go ice skating?”

Tim grinned brightly, “That sounds great.

Jason tried not to groan when he lifted his candy cane out of his hot chocolate again.


	5. Sweaters and Scarves

Jason was actually awake when Tim knocked on his door this time. Still he was earlier than Jason expected. Jason left the gun he was cleaning on the table to let Tim in.

“I’m early, I know.” He holds up his hands filled with shopping bags. “I was asked to bring these to you.”

Jason takes the bags from Tim and ushers him in. “So who made you the delivery boy This time?”

“Dick and Bruce.” Tim looks over the guns on his table but doesn’t say anything about them. “I mentioned we were going skating today and well... I think you’ll be able to tell who bought what.”

“So I’m supposed to open these now?”

Tim nodded, so Jason set the bags on the kitchen counter and looked in the first one. There’s a hat, gloves, and a scarf all matching, deep black with cables, and cashmere soft when Jason touches them to take them out of the bag. “From Bruce?” He ask Tim for confirmation.

“Obviously to his taste. I got one just like it, so did Dick. Damian got some green monstrosity with giant pom-poms, I don’t think Bruce picked that one out.”

Jason laughed, choking a bit when he opened the other bag. He dumped the garishly red Christmas sweater out onto the counter, where it started playing a very tinny version of Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer. “Tell me this is the ugliest Christmas sweater you’ve ever seen. It lights up, why would they make a sweater that lights up?”

“Mine’s worse.” Tim unzipped his jacket and Jason had to agree.

Except... “Yours doesn’t sing and light up.”

“I took out the batteries on the way here.” Tim deadpanned. “It played Santa Baby, it was awful.”

“We’re burning these right?”

“That would be toxic, also Dick will pout.” Tim gave Jason a conspiratorial grin. “We’re losing them at the skating rink.”


	6. Ice Skating

Tim was ridiculously bad at ice skating. It was nice actually. it gave Jason an excuse, not that he needed one, to hold Tim’s hand and wrap his arm around Tim’s waist.

They’d ditched Dick’s atrocious sweaters on a bench near the pond before they even rented the skates. They were still there, but Jason knew it wouldn’t be long before someone desperately cold picked them up. It was a good deed really, even if they were the ugliest sweaters ever made. He just hoped Dick wouldn’t buy them new ones.

He spun around to Skate backwards, holding Both of Tim’s hands to keep him from falling. “So how come you never learned to skate?”

“It wasn’t something I ever did as a kid. I think one of my friends had a skating party when I was in high-school, but I was, uh, too busy to go. How’d you learn?”

“There was this pawn shop that sold old skates, pretty cheap. My mom bought me a pair when I was little, and I just kept trading them up for bigger pairs. There are plenty of places to skate for free if you’ve got your own skates” Jason shrugged. “It was something to do in the winter. I haven’t really skated in a while. It’s like riding a bike, you don’t really forget how.”

 

“Would you mind teaching me. I mean we could do this again sometime.”

Jason stopped, Tim didn’t skating right into Jason. Jason laughed, taking advantage of Tim’s stumble to hold him close. “We can do this again sometime. Come on let me buy you some hot chocolate.”


	7. Mistletoe

They walked through the park, heading for a cafe Tim liked. The hot chocolate being sold at the Ice rink was overpriced and awful. Tim stopped suddenly dragging Jason off the path and into the trees. “Look up.”

Jason peered up into the bare tree branches, noticing strange green spots . “What is that? Something of Ivy’s?”

Tim laughed “It’s mistletoe.”

“Are you sure?” The only mistletoe Jason had ever seen was plastic Christmas decorations.

Tim nodded. “It used to grow on the tree outside my window. Mrs Mac would bring in a sprig for the holidays. She wouldn’t take it down until Groundhog’s Day. It was pretty funny actually.”

“Sounds like a weird tradition. I like the other one better.”

“Yeah?” Tim looked at Jason, licking his lips.

Jason nudged Tim until he was pressed back against a tree trunk, mistletoe directly above his head. “I get a kiss now, right?”

Tim put his hand against the back of Jason’s neck, pulling him down into a kiss. definitely the best sort of holiday tradition.


	8. Shiver

Jason pressed Tim back against the tree. cupping his cheek in one hand as he kissed him deeply.

Their breath fog the air between them when Jason pulled back.

He didn't stay away for long. The look in Tim's eyes drawing him back in.

His hands on Tim's waste slid up and down, catching on the hem of Tim's jacket. He moved his hand under the bulky garment pushing up Tim's shirt until he touched warm soft skin.

Tim shivered, and nipped at Jason's lips. He shivered again, and Jason pulled back from the kiss. "Cold?"

"No," Tim said, his hand on Jason's neck tagging him back, but Tim shivered again. "Okay, yes."

Just to take a stand back out from under Tim's shirt. It must have felt like I says warmest Tim's skinhead felt.

"It's not that much farther to the coffee shop,” He said softly. “You'll be warmed up in no time."


	9. Snowball Fight

Snow started falling as they made their way through the park. Jason held Tim's hand, it was nice. Until a snowball splattered against the back of Jason's head wet snow dripping into his collar.

He turned with a glare trying to determine who had thrown the snowball. There was a little redhaired boy staring at him wide-eyed and shocked. "Damian, why did you…" The boy's eyes widened even more, Jason hadn't thought it possible. Jason noticed the boy's companion, sulking behind a tree, there was the newest little Robin. "Oh my God! That's your brother." the boy hissed.

Jason started laughing, he couldn't help it. Tim shook his head, sighing. "Are you going to introduce us to your friend, Damian?"

Damian looked to livid, pushing the smaller red haired boy behind him. "He's none of your concern. What are you doing here with Todd?"

"Did you forget to tell the kid?" Jason shook his head. "Remind me again why I should want to rejoin the family?"

"We want him home for Christmas. Didn't Bruce… Your father was supposed to tell you." 

A range of emotions flickered across Damian's face before it settled into his usual sneer. "Fine," Damian snorted. "Come on, Colin, we have better places to be."

The boys turned and walked away, the redhead, Colin, looking over his shoulder a few times. Jason watched them go for a moment before scooping some snow off the ground. He didn't hit Damian's head with the snowball. He wasn't that cruel.

He spun around outraged, just a time for Jason to throw another snowball. It didn't take long for Colin and Tim to join in. They let the kids win. Not that they believed that.


	10. Snowman

After the snowball fight, Jason bought them all cocoa. "What do you want to do next?"

"We should build a snowman," Colin chirped excitedly. "This is good snow."

"I don't see why we should waste our time like" Damian said. "What's the point."

"Because it's fun," Colin rolled his eyes. Jason got the feeling they have this discussion a lot.

"You never built a snowman, have you?" Tim asked.

Damian shook his head. Most of Ra's's basis were in tropical locations, Jason wasn't surprised. "I think Colin is right. This is good snow, and every kid should have at least one chance to build a decent snowman."

While Damian was reluctant at first he quickly became obsessed with perfecting their snowman's symmetry. Tim was just as bad as he was. Jason shared a look with Colin as they gathered branches to make the snowman's arms.

"It's not going to get any better. Leave it be." Jason ended up losing his scarf when Colin insisted they couldn't leave the snowman naked. Jason didn't think the kid could stand to lose what little winter gear he had. He'd have to remember to find out more about him. He doubted he was one of Damian's school friends, and that meant he probably knew more than he should. Someone would have to keep an eye out for him.


	11. Snow Day

It was still snowing when Alfred came to pick up the kids. Tim promised to call if he needed a ride. The snow came down heavier and heavier as they walked back to Jason's apartment.

It was practically a blizzard by the time they got inside. Tim called Oracle while Jason made a few calls himself. Mr. Freeze was locked up, and all the other cold themed villains seem to be accounted for.

"I don't think anyone's going to be out in this weather."

"Bruce asked me to keep my communicator on, but otherwise I'm off for the night."

"Do you need to… I only have my bike,"Jason paused. "I don't think you should call Alfred. I mean, would you like to stay."

Tim blinked owlishly. "I…"

"No pressure I just… We can just hang out here. You shouldn't have to go back out in this weather."

"I'd like that very much." Tim smiled softly.


	12. Let It Snow

Tim put his hand on Jason’s shoulder and leaned up to kiss him. Jason pulled him closer. It was so much nicer to be kissing in his kitchen than outside in the park it was warm and cozy and Tim didn't shiver when Jason's hand slid under his sweater.

Jason nudged him back until he was pressed against the counter.He kissed across Tim's cheek, nibbling at his ear. Tim shivered then, the good kind of shiver. Jason didn't mind that.

"Jason, can we… Can we go to your room?" Jason pulled back to look at Tim's face. His cheeks were flushed red, but not from the cold.

"Are you sure?" Jason asked.

"I'm sure. No pressure right?" Tim smiled awkwardly.


	13. Angel

Jason stared at the store window. He knew he was being ridiculous, but eventually he went inside. The little angel didn't look like Tim not really, but for some reason he reminded Jason of him.

Once Jason had purchased the angel, a more time-consuming task than he'd expected, apparently the only one left was the one he'd seen in the window, he realized he'd need to get gifts for everyone if he was going to be home for Christmas.

Home. He wasn't sure how he felt about. Was it really home? It didn't feel that way, and yet here he was.

He left the shop quickly if he was going to buy gifts for everyone he didn't have much time. He didn't know what he was going to get for Bruce, but the others would be easy, especially now that he had a gift for Tim.


	14. Silver and Gold

Jason’s shoulders tensed every time the store clerk smiled at him. On a practical level he knew she was just thinking big commision and not thief when she looked at him, but these fancy stores always made him feel itchy, out of place..

And he’d been in all the fancy shops today. every high end department store and boutique, fighting crowds of shoppers. He still hadn’t found something for Bruce.

Everyone else had been easy enough. The angel for Tim, fancy teas for Alfred, A pretty silk scarf for Cass, a set of Nerf weapons for the brat, the ugliest christmas sweater he could find for Dick, but nothing for Bruce. He’d almost bought a tie, but that seemed to thoughtless, besides Dick always got him a hideous tie every year it wasn’t worth the competition. 

He sighed and tapped the glass case. “I’ll take that.”

The clerk beamed at him chatting happily about excellent taste and high quality. Jason smiled awkwardly and hurried through the transaction as quickly as possible, trying not to throw his hands up and declare the whole thing foolish. Why anyone needed a fancy silver and gold pen was beyond him. But it reminded him of the one on the shelf in the study, engraved with with Bruce’s father’s name, and untouched except when Alfred dusted. Jason didn’t bother getting it engraved at the shop. He had all the tools at home, and he was done with shopping.


	15. Gift Wrapping

Jason tried not to laugh at the look on Tim’s face. He knew exactly how he looked surrounded by boxes, paper and ribbons. Really the shocked look made up for the tinge of paranoia he had at giving Tim a key to his place. “What it’s Christmas?”

“Almost Christmas. You can’t tell me all this is for the family.”

“St. Aden's Orphanage. Red wrapped boxes are new winter gear.” Jason pointed to the stack of already wrapped presents. “And the green have the fun stuff.”

“Tracked down Colin did you?” Tim grinned, and sat down next to Jason helping him tie the bow he was working on. “The Wayne Foundation bought them a new furnace and an entertainment center for Christmas. When are you dropping these off?”

“Tomorrow on my way to the Manor. I don’t want to miss out on helping Alfred with the cookies.” Jason laughed at Tim’s sudden little gasp and bright smile. Yeah giving him the key had been worth it.


	16. Gingerbread

Jason hesitated outside the kitchen door. He’d driven around to the back of the manor not wanting to knock on the big intimidating door out front. This small door didn’t turn out to be any less intimidating. Of all the family Alfred was the one he’d seen the least since coming back and the one he’d missed the most, and suddenly he wasn’t sure he could face him. 

He looked longingly back at his bike, maybe he could just leave his presents and head back to his apartment. He hadn’t promised anything, not really. He barely managed not to jump when he turned back around to find the door open and Alfred standing there. Damned silent hinges, of course Alfred wouldn’t let anything in the house squeak. “Uh, Merry Christmas.”

“Indeed a merry one.” There was a small smile on Alfred’s lips, and Jason knew there was no way he was leaving now. “You’re just in time, Master Timothy and Young Master Damian are arguing over the structural integrity of my gingerbread recipe.”

“Structural integrity? Al, you cannot let them build a gingerbread house by themselves, they’ll suck all the fun out of it.”

“I’m sure you’ll set them on the right course. Shall I take your bag.”

“Nah, I got this.” Jason shouldered his pack a little higher, it wasn’t heavy but he didn’t need Alfred to carry it for him. “Come on Al, we have some gingerbread to save.”


	17. Eggnog

Jason sighed, and ran his fingers through his hair one last time before turning of the shower. Icing had gone everywhere when Tim’s gingerbread (Jason didn’t want to call it a house) structure had collapsed. Everyone had laughed even Bruce. Tim was still muttering something about recalculating the strength of sugar icing when he’d left to clean up. 

Jason’s room was just like he left it. The guitar in the corner, the books on the shelves the posters on the walls. It was strange, eerie. He wondered if this was what it was like for normal people his age, coming home for the holidays from college or wherever to find a time capsule. No if he had gone off to college he’d have taken the guitar at least, maybe even learned to play it.

If there were any of his old clothes in the drawers, he hadn’t checked yet, they wouldn’t fit, and he dug through his pack for a change of clothes. He still had a towel wrapped around his waist when there was a knock at his door.

Jason pulled the door open to find Tim holding a tray. Two glasses of eggnog and a small plate of cookies, but what really made Jason grin was the wide-eyed look on Tim’s face. Jason would never be the pretty one, but that didn’t seem to matter to Tim.

“Alfred asked me to bring this up to you, and, uh, I’m sorry about the icing.”

Jason laughed and dragged Tim into his room,and kicked the door shut. He took the tray and set it on the dresser before backing Tim up against the door. “I could be convinced to forgive you.”

He leaned in to kiss Tim, but Tim pushed at Jason’s shoulders. “We shouldn’t. I… not here.”

“Not here? So what, I’m supposed to be your secret boyfriend, because I didn’t sign up for that.” Jason stepped back turning to grab his clothes off the bed. He needed to get dressed and get out of here. It was a mistake to even come.

“That’s not what I meant. I… You were supposed to convince me that no one would walk in on us and I’m an idiot for being so shy and... I’m an idiot.”

Jason paused halfway through pulling up his jeans. “Yeah you are.” He finished putting his jeans on and grabbed his shirt off the bed. “I’m still not going to be your dirty little secret.”

Tim still stood back against the door his cheeks stained a bright pink. “You’re not. I already told them we… that we’re… together.”

Jason walked back to the door, using his height to loom over Tim. “The door locks. No one is going to walk in on us.” Jason gave a cocky little grin. “And we both know you aren’t a screamer.”

Tim laughed then he choked when Dick knocked on the door. “You lovebirds better be decent. It’s time to go get the tree.” 

“Yeah, yeah. We’ll be down in a minute,” Jason snarled.

Tim still had a small smile on his lips and a minute was more than enough time to kiss him till he really smiled


	18. Winter Wonderland

There were already several Christmas trees in the manor. A large one in the foyer, at least half a dozen in the ballroom. Decorators swooped down upon the house right before Thanksgiving and turned the place into a festive showpiece. Family tradition called for going out and cutting down a small tree for the family room. Hence why they were out tromping through the wooded back acres behind the manor.

Well most of them were tromping. Alfred had chosen to stay back at the manor to prepare the decorations.  Damian managed to secure a spot on the sled Dick was dragging. Jason wouldn’t have let him get away with it, but Dick didn’t seem to mind. He chatted happily with Cass occasionally singing bits of different Christmas carols. Bruce walked in front of all of them, breaking a path through the snow, the old saw he carried to cut down the tree at odds with his posh winter gear. Tim walked by Jason’s side, holding his hand, a gesture that warmed Jason far more than the borrowed winter gear Alfred had forced onto him.

Jason kept glancing at Tim as they walked. He was pretty sure they had matching dopey grins given the way Tim was smiling back every time. It was distracting enough that Jason almost ran into Bruce when the man stopped.

"Well, what do you think, kids?" Bruce had stopped in front of the most pathetic, Charlie Brown Christmas tree ever. Jason snorted , how had he forgotten about this tradition. Almost everyone was laughing, even Cass, but Damian was looking at all of them like they'd gone mad.

"We're not really going to get that pathetic looking thing, are we?" Everyone cracked up even more.

"What have you guys been teaching this kid?" There was going to have to be a movie marathon later.


End file.
